


drowning in your eyes!

by arctics (antarcticas)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Crack, F/M, Swimming, Zutara February Flash Fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antarcticas/pseuds/arctics
Summary: Zuko tries to flirt with Katara. It does not work the way he expects it to.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64
Collections: Zutara February Flash Fics





	drowning in your eyes!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonburntmemory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonburntmemory/gifts).



> This is the late day one flash fic for the light Zutara promptfest I'm running through February! Day one was 'flirting' ;)

"I think this is a terrible idea," Mai deadpans, and Zuko frowns.

"How bad could it be? Azula said it would be fine and I think-- I think it'll be fine."

"Zuko, I . . ." Mai sighs when he keeps walking resolutely forward, diverging from his path to get to the high school pool. "If you need emotional support later, try Ty Lee."

"I won't need emotional support," he yells back at her, blushing a little when Sokka-- Katara's _brother--_ who's manning the pool desk today stares at him quizzically. 

"Can I help you?" Sokka asks in a way which Zuko knows isn't rude, though it almost comes off as such. "You wanna go swimming, man?"

Zuko tugs his backpack at his shoulder, keeping it straight, as though anyone is going to believe he wants to go _swimming._ "Uh, yeah man."

"Cool," Sokka points a finger out towards the pool, sliding the door open with his feet. "If you hurt my sister, I'll castrate you."

"Alright," Zuko breathes in as he slides past the door, refusing to look behind him. He pulls out the piece of paper he'd written down what he needs to say-- what he _needs_ to tell Katara-- and runs the words through his head again. He's on the fourth line when he looks up and bumps right . . . into her. _Her._

Katara, dressed in nothing but a bathing suit, relatively dry. Her hair is wet, up in a bun, and her eyes are bright as she smiles at him. He can't stand that smile and he wants to drown in that smile all at once. "Hey, Zuko! Nice to see you here."

"Yeah," he stammers out, his mind blanking, thinking about . . . about _her._ "Your eyes are bluer than Chameleon Bay, and I'm lost at sea."

"Oh," she looks at him and smiles, almost apologetically, a small brush rising to her cheeks. "That's nice, Zuko. Chameleon Bay has been a little polluted lately, though . . ."

And that's it. He's panicking. "I don't know what's prettier today; the sky, the water, or your eyes."

"Oh," she is definitely blushing, and she's not making a move-- not _trying_ to get around him. "Thank you."

He does not need to fill in this silence. He does not need to fill in this silence. "I'm not a good swimmer," he blurts out.

"Okay," Katara smiles. "I--"

"Do you have lifeguard experience?"

"Yeah I do," she smiles. "If you want--"

"Is your name Summer?" Zuko chokes. 

"Uh-- no?"

"Too bad, because you're really hot." A monumental blush rises to his cheeks, and Katara's as well, and at that very second Zuko looks around and sighs in relief when he realizes they're the only ones there.

"Thank you? I think?"

"I hope you k--know CPR," Zuko feels ill, "because you're taking my breath away."

"I'm-- Zuko, _what_ are you trying to do?" 

He doesn't know, truly. He isn't trying to make a fool of himself but it seems that he's very, very clearly doing that. He tries to open his mouth to speak again and nothing comes out but a small squeak. Katara laughs. 

"I-- um, I need to go get changed. But do you think we could talk about what . . . whatever that was after? We can get lunch at the place in the corner," she tells him, not even waiting for his answer before bounding off. 

Zuko falls to the ground and calls Ty Lee. 


End file.
